Male Bonding
by RazzDazz
Summary: At times it was more than talking. Whatever the reason was, we found we liked to be in each other’s company.


**A/M: This is my first attempt at making an implied shounen-ai theme for Kasa and a few of the male characters both Original and Fanmade. It's going to be like this Ritsu/Tetsuya, Ritsu/Kyouya, Ritsu/Tamaki, Ritsu/Mori, Ritsu/Umehito, etc. Fanmade (mine) will be Ritsu/Roichi. It will be short OOC one-shots. Tell me if you like a continuation to this fic by leaving me a line or two. If no responses then it'll remain as it is as an independent standalone. Thank you for reading and reviewing. **

[NARRATION]

Every single time that he visited me, we would share a few moments together. No more, no less. We would talk just about anything. Everything perhaps but neither seemed to know whether it was fact nor myth. But it was certainly something to ponder about. Then come to think of it, these talks were actually nothing. They were a form of icebreaking and a simple way of bonding. At times it was more than talking. Whatever the reason was, we found we liked to be in each other's company.

[ACT]

FACILITATE

"You can't get it up?" Ritsu asked perturbed at his partner's weak disposition. "You're the feared Striking Snake and you've difficulty in performing something this easy."

"Help me…" Tetsuya looked imploringly at Ritsu.

Ritsu scratched his head with both hands in frustration. An act which had messed his hair, "Arrrgghhh…" He grabbed Tetsuya's hips and brought him in front of him, "Bend over." He commanded.

Tetsuya complied, feeling embarrassed that Ritsu was subjected to do it instead of him was enough to make him realise how much of a man Ritsu was. He felt relieved as Ritsu's weight descended gripping his entirety.

"What're you boys doing?!" Hiro, the mentor of Ritsu yelled at them. His eyes were as large as saucers. The picture they presented was too suggestive bordering on the negativity. "This position is wrong. Wrong, I tell you." He sighed sadly, "I'm a failure as your mentor."

"What're you blabbering about, Okada-san?" Ritsu turned around to face his mentor with narrowed eyes.

Hiro rubbed his forehead, "Dog position." He shook his head and rubbed his chest, "When did you become one?" He stared hard at Ritsu, "I don't care of your preferences but please don't do it anywhere you please." He gestured at the garden. "You've a bedroom for it," His forefinger pointing at the corridor leading to the master bedroom.

Ritsu frowned, "What has the position of a dog, and preference in bedroom to do with me putting a bird's nest on the tree branch?" He looked at Tetsuya who was red with embarrassment. "Why are you red in the face?"

Tetsuya gulped in apprehension. His tongue went numb. He couldn't answer Ritsu. It was best to remain silent. It was too awkward a moment for him.

"What's going on?" Itou enquired looking curiously at a sad Hiro.

"Itou, have you seen the ladder? Tetsu here couldn't find it." Ritsu asked Itou who just came in.

"It's broken, so I threw it away." Itou replied, "Yuza's at the hardware shop purchasing one now." Then he disappeared into the kitchen for God knows what.

"And I happened to walk this way," Ritsu continued as he pointed at the bird's nest, "and Tetsu asked for my help because he's afraid of not only speed but heights as well. Luckily, the nest fell on the soft grassy patch. The eggs are intact. I asked him to bend over for me to climb on him so I could place the nest on the tree branch. Then I hopped off and landed behind him. That's when you came in and started to make a ruckus." He looked at his mentor with concern in his eyes, "I think you've overworked yourself." He nodded and walked to the old man, he put an arm round the old man's shoulder, "You need a break."

"As a matter of fact," Ritsu looked at Tetsuya, "We're all tired and deserve to relax and unwind. Book the onsen (hot springs) in Isshouan for the weekend," He tapped Tetsuya's shoulder. "Please see to it."

Tetsuya smiled.

[END]

**A/N: Actually, this fic doesn't imply on m/m love relationships although I'd classified it as shounen-ai, doesn't mean it is. But I'm portraying the awkward situations these male chars would undergo and would be seen by others as having m/m love relationships. Strictly these guys are straight...**


End file.
